Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric autoinflators for inflating inflatable articles such as personal floatation devices, rafts, buoys and emergency signalling equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to electric autoinflators which are actuated upon being immersed in water for a predetermined delay period.